Kingdom Hearts: Nothingness
by Darth Obnoxious
Summary: First Fanfiction I've written, tell me what you think. Sora/Kairi Roxas/Namine Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to give writing fanfiction a try. I've been reading it for a while, and this story has been bouncing around my head for weeks now. Hopefully I'll be able to write the story to the end but I may not be able too. Now, let's begin the story.

One more thing; Italics are thoughts, bold is narration and letters (won't show up to much)

* * *

**As Yen Sid once said, the heart of a being that falls into darkness becomes a heartless, and if the body was strong enough in life, a Nobody is formed with the body and the remainder of the soul. But what happens after the wrath of the keyblade frees the hearts of the heartless, and destroys the body of the Nobody? Do both go into the realm of darkness? The realm of light? Or perhaps, they fade into the realm of nothingness, where supposedly nothing can escape. Unfortunately for the keyblade master and his friends, their turmoil is far from over.**

**

* * *

  
**

We join the keyblade master Sora a week after he returns from defeating Xemnas and saving the universe once again. Sora is, unsurprisingly, sleeping on the play island. The sounds of the waves wake Sora, and he starts to reflect on the past few months. "_I can't believe it's finally over. No more life and death battling, only going to school and preparing for my life" _Another voice interrupted his musings, coming from inside his head. While most people would find this strange, Sora knew he wasn't going crazy. "_Quit trying to fool yourself. It isn't over, not by a long shot." "What do you mean, Roxas" _Sora asked_ "We beat organization thirteen, and everyone is back to the world their supposed to be on. The Heartless and Nobodies may still exist, but there is such a small amount of them, that they don't pose a threat. Is there some new threat to the worlds that you aren't telling me?"_

"Sora, wake up you lazy bum. We've got a message from the king." Sora then opened his eyes to see Kairi standing over him, a bottle in her hand. "The King?" Sora mused aloud. "What's it say Kairi, hurry, read it to me?"

"Not before we get Riku"

"Okay, wake me up when you find him"

"No Sora, you're coming with me to find him.

Sora sighed. "Fine, if I have to." Sora then got up, and went to go find Riku.

* * *

After a 10 minutes searching, they found Riku sitting in a tree on the main island, staring off at the sunset. "Riku, we got a letter from the King!" Sora said

"From Mickey?"

"Of course Riku, How many other Kings do we know?"

"What's it say Sora?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet, hold on while I open it.

Bothe Kairi and Riku sighed impatiently while Sora tried to uncork the bottle that the Kings letter came in. After about a minute, Sora managed to get the bottle open.

**Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I hope you're doing well. I would have liked to leave you guys out of this mess, but a crisis is facing the worlds again and I need you to help. All three of you to help. Sorry Sora, I know you would probably liked to leave Kairi home, but we need all of the keyblade wielders, including her. I'll be sending a Gummi ship to pick you guys up in about a month, so train yourselves and Kairi. I'd say more, but I won't in case this letter is intercepted. I'll see you guys a month from now.**

**

* * *

  
**

Well, that's it for now tell me what you think.

I didn't describe Sora Kairi and Riku because I'm assuming that if you're reading this story, you've played Kingdom hearts. I don't know how often I will update, but pleases review. This is my first story, and I want to know what I can improve on.

The Story is rated M, but most likely I could get by with a T rating.


	2. Chapter 2

The month of training passed quickly. Sora and Riku quickly regained their old skills, while teaching Kairi the skills she would need in order to survive. Kairi learned magic from Sora, progressing at an impressive rate. She soon surpassed Sora's basic knowledge of magic, and started fusing spells in order to create new ones. Kairi continuously sparred with Riku and Sora, and she became proficient at wielding her keyblade, Beauty in Nature. While her sword skills did get better, they still weren't at the same level as Sora's or Riku's. At the end of the month, Sora and Kairi were having the usual argument, while Riku just watched.

"I don't want to lose you, Kairi." Sora admitted softly.

"I don't want to lose you either, but you're going to need all the help you can get. Besides, I'm going to be involved one way or another. Whichever villain it is who is trying to take over the universe will undoubtedly want Kingdom Hearts. At least if I'm with you, it will be harder for our enemies to kidnap me."

"My, my, what a passionate speech." Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned to look at the person who had just spoken. It was a woman with white hair that went down to the small of her back. She was wearing an inverted organization 13 cloak. Where the organization cloak was Black with silver zippers and chains, this cloak was white with black zippers and chain. There was no hood of the cloak, and the front went up over the neck, almost like a turtle necked shirt. Three Keyblades flashed into their respective owners hands, and Riku's was pointed at the stranger.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our islands" Riku snarled.

"Calm down Riku, I'm just a traveler."

"How… How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names. I've been sent here to kill Kairi before she becomes troublesome. You two, Riku and Sora, will be left alive"

"I won't let you kill her! I'll beat you before you get the chance." Sora then charges at her. He swings his keyblade at her, but she dodges and punches him in the back of the head. Sora falls down face first into the sand. He rises, spitting sand from his mouth.

"At least let me tell you my name, it's Lana." After she said that, Riku and Kairi attacked from different sides. Lana nimbly hops backwards, grabs the keyblades along the shafts, and pulls them towards her. She then leapt forward, and punched Kairi and Riku in the gut at the same time. Winded, the two then back away from Lana.

"Ha, is that all you've got? Maleficent was harder than this to beat." Lana then pulls a knife out from her robe. " I hate to use knives, but I've got to kill you now Kairi." Lana raises her knife to deal the final blow, time suddenly slows for Sora. The pain in his head disappears, and he runs forward and tries to stab Lana. She notices him at the last second, and darts away with only a cut in the arm. Tendrils of darkness start to shoot off of Sora, and Lana quickly opens a dark portal, and disappears into it. The tendrils of darkness slowly start to fade from Sora, and he falls down onto the sand. 5 minutes later, a Gummi ship arrives on Destiny Island, and Riku, Kairi, and Sora slowly walk into the Gummi ship.

Elsewhere

Lana appears out of a dark portal, and bows in front of their leader. "Sorry, I could not kill the princess. Sora was about to give into the Anti-form, and Riku or himself may have died." "Do not worry, I figured we wouldn't be able to kill her yet. It was still worth a shot." "Sir, why couldn't I allow Sora or Riku to die?" "Figure that out on your own."

On a Gummi ship, traveling through space.

As soon as the three keybladers walked onto the Gummi ship, they ecplained to Donald and Goofy what had tired, and stumbled off into three separate bedrooms that the duck and dog had pointed out.

Hours later

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had arrived at Radiant Garden and explained about Lana and the battle. " Well Gosh Fellas," Mickey said "I'm glad you're all okay. We've got new enemies. Most of the Heartless and Nobodies are gone, but they've been replaced by Pseudosouls. These beings are the hearts from defeated heartless, merged with the bodies of defeated Nobodies. The remains of the original beings soul keeps the Pseudosouls together. This being, Lana, is probably a Pseudosoul. We will not be enough to defeat the five other major Pseudosouls on our own. We will need help from the lost keyblade if we have a chance of winning. Sora, Riku, Kairi, pleases follow me."

They walked to the castle, and descended into the basements of the castle. At the very bottom floor there was a tablet. On this tablet there were pictures of a strange weapon that seemed to be able to cut anything, according the mural. There were also four Keyholes. With a flash of light, four keyblades appeared in the hands of their individual wielders. Sora's Kingdom Key. Riku's way to Dawn. Kairi's Beauty in Nature. And Mickey's Darkside. Four beams of light shined into the keyholes on the tablet. A fifth keyhole then appeared, and suddenly the room was dark.

* * *

"Ana, concentrate, you're losing focus." "Yes Luke." Ana Skywalker was not like most girls her age. Most 16 year olds couldn't lift objects with their mind. Or at least, had the potential too. Ana's father was Luke Skywalker, hero of the resistance, and the Jedi who defeated Darth Lord Sideous. Because her father was one of the greatest Jedi's ever, she was expected to follow down her father's footsteps and become a Jedi Knight. "Your mind is clouded Ana. Perhaps it would be best is we continued this lesson at another time." Luke left the room obviously disappointed. Ana was a phenomenal light saber fighter, but she just couldn't concentrate enough to use the force. She decided that since she'd basically gotten the day of, she would go visit the old Jedi temple and see if some of the knowledge of the past would rub off on her.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was barricaded and not in use. Luke had decided that he would not live their or teach students there. Ana loved to explore old ruins. Even though this place wasn't that ruined, it was old enough. There were many secrets in its halls that even the Jedi's hadn't discovered. Ana had discovered many of these on previous visits. One of these secrets was a giant stone tablet, and Ana went to visit this today. The tablet seemed ancient, and had murals of odd things. Most were pictures of a sword that looked a little like a key. This key-sword seemed to vanquish strange enemies, which were nothing like Ana had ever seen before. She was always drawn to the tablet, but today was different. Instead of her mind seeking it, it seemed to be seeking her.

As Ana approached the tablet, she noticed something different. This time, there was a keyhole that she had not noticed before. It was now glowing. Wondering what to do, Ana looked at the carved picture, and she heard a voice inside her mind "_You are needed, stab the keyhole with your light saber. Your powers are needed elsewhere. Go, and do not be afraid." _Usually,obeying a voice inside your head is not the best thing to do. For some reason though, as if she couldn't stop herself, she pulled out her light saber, turned it on, and stabbed it into the keyhole. Had there been a spectator, they would have seen Ana disappear in a blinding flash of light.

Elsewhere

Luke pondered what to do about his daughter. She couldn't seem to concentrate. His internal questioning was stopped when he felt his daughters presence disappear completely. Luke panned his mind out, searching for her, but he could not find her. The oddest thing was, though, that he hadn't felt the force cry out, like it would have had she died. It was as if she was suddenly teleported beyond his sensing range.


End file.
